


El Trono de Hierro

by Etheryel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 07:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etheryel/pseuds/Etheryel
Summary: ¡Hola!Este es mi primer fic de ASOIAF, dedicado a mi compi @ItWasMeAlba en Twitter, que es su cumple y oye, se lo merece. Al igual que yo, apoya fuertemente esta ship.Todavía no me he leído los libros; lo poco que sé de la trama original lo he obtenido a base de (auto)spoilers y de lecturas superficiales, así que tanto Daenerys como Cersei son más parecidas a su versión en la serie y un poco (bastante) más humanas. Perdonad, por tanto, que ambas naden en unas aguas un tanto... Extrañas. Me ha quedado un contexto sociopolítico un tanto raruno, la verdad, con los Otros y Jon por ahí, Stannis vivito y coleando, y Aegon Targaryen haciendo de las suyas, pero oye, lo he intentao´.Antes de leer, debéis saber que:1) Sí, Dany tiene dieciocho años. Está crecidita y tal.2) Sí, ha llegado a Poniente. Cersei ha conquistado el Trono, pero no del mismo modo que en la serie, que ahí no tuvo sentido alguno. Vamos, que no ha volado el Septo pero aún así se ha librado del Gorrión Supremo.3) Dany quiso arrasar Desembarco y tomar el Trono, pero finalmente aceptó la tregua propuesta por Cersei y ahora están aliadas... Hasta nueva orden.Enjoy!
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	El Trono de Hierro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@ItWasMeAlba](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40ItWasMeAlba).

> ¡Hola! 
> 
> Este es mi primer fic de ASOIAF, dedicado a mi compi @ItWasMeAlba en Twitter, que es su cumple y oye, se lo merece. Al igual que yo, apoya fuertemente esta ship. 
> 
> Todavía no me he leído los libros; lo poco que sé de la trama original lo he obtenido a base de (auto)spoilers y de lecturas superficiales, así que tanto Daenerys como Cersei son más parecidas a su versión en la serie y un poco (bastante) más humanas. Perdonad, por tanto, que ambas naden en unas aguas un tanto... Extrañas. Me ha quedado un contexto sociopolítico un tanto raruno, la verdad, con los Otros y Jon por ahí, Stannis vivito y coleando, y Aegon Targaryen haciendo de las suyas, pero oye, lo he intentao´. 
> 
> Antes de leer, debéis saber que: 
> 
> 1) Sí, Dany tiene dieciocho años. Está crecidita y tal. 
> 
> 2) Sí, ha llegado a Poniente. Cersei ha conquistado el Trono, pero no del mismo modo que en la serie, que ahí no tuvo sentido alguno. Vamos, que no ha volado el Septo pero aún así se ha librado del Gorrión Supremo. 
> 
> 3) Dany quiso arrasar Desembarco y tomar el Trono, pero finalmente aceptó la tregua propuesta por Cersei y ahora están aliadas... Hasta nueva orden. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Sentada en la cama, cubierta por una fina sábana de algodón que apenas ocultaba la desnudez de su cuerpo, Daenerys observó cómo el vino dibujaba formas sinuosas en el cristal mientras Cersei Lannister mecía la copa antes de llevársela a los labios.

—De los mejores que he probado. — Sus ojos verdes se perdieron momentáneamente en los destellos rojizos de la bebida antes de posarse en Dany. — ¿Quieres otra?

—Mucho me temo que no me gusta el vino—respondió ella, y esbozó una sonrisa antes de añadir aquello que, sin lugar a dudas, encandilaría a la matriarca Lannister —: Su presencia es más que suficiente, mi reina.

Cersei se echó a reír, complacida. Estaba reclinada en un diván, con las piernas extendidas sobre un montón de cojines bordados en tela roja y dorada. Sus rasgos eran finos, delicados, con una nariz recta y unos pómulos altos enrojecidos por el alcohol. Vestía, además, un camisón de seda rosa que se ceñía a una figura sorprendentemente estilizada, y su cabello, largo y rubio, le caía por la espalda como una cascada dorada. Tenía unas manos finas, elegantes y, para sorpresa de la joven Targaryen, cálidas y gentiles en piel extranjera.

Dany apartó la mirada y se levantó de la cama, sintiendo el frescor del suelo bajo los pies desnudos. Caminó hacia el balcón y acarició las cortinas de seda púrpura que se movían lentamente al son de la brisa veraniega. Decidió mantenerse tras ellas, protegiéndose de miradas indiscretas, y cruzó los brazos mientras observaba en silencio lo que sucedía en Desembarco del Rey.

La ciudad estaba más viva que nunca. Cerca de allí, Dany podía oír risas, voces, el tintineo metálico de las resplandecientes armaduras de la Guardia Real. La gente corría, saltaba, bailaba, chillaba, vivía. Inspiró hondo, deleitándose con el olor a incienso, a vino, a comida, a semen. En el horizonte, fuegos artificiales ascendían hasta el cielo y estallaban en mil y un luces cálidas y parpadeantes que eclipsaban la luminosidad de las estrellas.

—Siempre he odiado esta maldita ciudad. — Cersei se situó tras ella y comenzó a juguetear con un mechón de su cabello. Su voz era tan agradable y cautivadora que Daenerys tuvo que recordarse de nuevo por qué estaba allí. Su objetivo estaba unos pisos más abajo, en una amplia sala de ventanas estrechas y hermosas vidrieras, forjado hacía siglos por el fuego de un dragón. — De no ser por mis hijos, me habría tirado desde lo alto de la Fortaleza Roja sin pensármelo dos veces.

—¿Por qué? — preguntó Dany, sin apartar los ojos del imponente Septo de Baelor. — Es una ciudad hermosa.

La reina soltó una carcajada seca, sin humor alguno.

—Cuando amanezca querrás salir corriendo de aquí. — Le apartó el cabello a un lado y acercó los labios a su oído, aproximándose a ella con suavidad. — Esas hermosas luces desaparecerán, así como el gozo y la alegría, que serán sustituidas por la miseria de los menos dignos. Las calles rezumarán odio, irascibilidad, envidia, y esta suma tan agradable de olores desaparecerá, abriéndole el paso al hedor fétido de los excrementos y la carne podrida. Créeme, Madre de Dragones, —deslizó las manos hacia su cintura — una vez el sol aparezca por el horizonte, estarás deseando refugiarte aquí, conmigo.

Dany oyó la risa sarcástica del enano resonar una y otra vez en lo más profundo de su mente, como un eco. Se dio la vuelta y esbozó una sonrisa dulce mientras imaginaba la silueta del Trono del Hierro, construído por centenares de espadas tan afiladas y cortantes como el día en que fueron forjadas. Se preguntó si Cersei se habría pinchado ya con ellas.

—Eso lo dices, —murmuró, desatándole el camisón con suavidad— porque no soportas al pueblo llano. — La reina bebía de la copa, observándola en silencio, expectante. —Desprecias a los plebeyos porque son toscos, maleducados, poco letrados y no te consideran digna de semejante legado. — Acarició el león dorado que colgaba de su cuello. Era una joya hermosa, cara. — Quién tiene razón es, ciertamente, una cuestión compleja. — Alzó la mirada. — Supongo que hemos de darle las gracias a los dioses por haber nacido en el bando ganador.

—¿Ganador? — Cersei enarcó una ceja y se dio la vuelta. Rodeó la cama y se aproximó al mapa de los Siete Reinos, extendido sobre una amplia mesa estratégica de madera oscura. Comenzó a pasar el dedo índice por cada dominio enemigo mientras apuraba el vino, ignorando deliberadamente Roca Casterly. — Eso aún está por ver, Rompedora de Cadenas. Los Siete Reinos aún no nos pertenecen.

—¿Nos? — Dany sonrió, acercándose a ella. Los ojos de la reina se apartaron del mapa y la recorrieron de arriba abajo mientras se detenía en el otro extremo de la mesa. — ¿He de dar por hecho, entonces, que nuestras casas permanecerán unidas ante cualquier adversidad que se presente?

Cersei le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Sólo un loco osaría enfrentarse a la Madre de Dragones en un contexto como este — respondió, apartando la copa a un lado. Daenerys se fijó en que el carmín púrpura de sus labios había dejado una mancha ovalada en el cristal. La voz de Tyrion se volvió insistente, maliciosa. — Dispones de un poder militar temible y envidiable, pero no conoces Poniente. Es una tierra rencorosa que raramente olvida los agravios cometidos en su contra. — Hizo una pausa y la miró. Su sonrisa se volvió perspicaz, intrigante. — No puedes conquistarla con fuego y sangre. No te servirá. Necesitas oro, contactos, y deudas, todas las que puedas atesorar. Eso significa que has de buscar aliados. Cuanto más ricos, mejor. — Miró de soslayo las tierras húmedas y peligrosas que se extendían más allá del Muro. — Y que, por supuesto, tengan un enemigo común.

—Ahí está. — Dany ensanchó la sonrisa. — La mismísima heredera de Tywin Lannister. —Cersei pareció sorprenderse de que lo conociera, pero no dijo nada al respecto y esperó a que continuara. — Lo que sugieres es razonable. Si deseo que el pueblo de Poniente entierre definitivamente al fantasma de Aerys Targaryen, he de ser más cauta e inteligente a la hora de valorar quién un enemigo a combatir.

—¿Aunque eso suponga compartir el Trono de Hierro?

Aunque aquella pregunta la pilló desprevenida, Daenerys guardó la calma. Cersei había hablado sin titubear, con los labios fruncidos en una línea recta. Había oído de ella que era sutil, manipuladora, fría como el hielo. Una Lannister, al fin y al cabo. Pero aquel ataque era directo, frontal. La estaba poniendo a prueba. Sabía que estaba en una posición ventajosa. Ella era, por el momento, la Reina legítima de los Siete Reinos, y sabía que, probablemente, la joven Targaryen ganaría la guerra. Debía darle un motivo para no entrar en conflicto. Al no arrasar Desembarco del Rey y acceder a su petición de tregua, Dany había mostrado un talante moderado, distinto al de su padre. Y tal carácter era una debilidad que, tal y como Tyrion le había advertido, Cersei pretendía explotar hasta que las condiciones fueran más favorables. Al igual que ella, la Luz de Occidente no estaba dispuesta a ceder su tan amado trono.

—He de reconocer que, hasta ahora, nunca he estado dispuesta a compartir los Siete Reinos —respondió finalmente. — Pero, como bien dices, Poniente es una tierra rencorosa, hogar de antiquísimas familias que en absoluto han olvidado a mis antepasados. Muchos enemigos que abatir y demasiada sangre que derramar. No sería prudente tomar el Trono por la fuerza — explicó, procurando moderar el tono de voz. Debía sonar convincente, seductora. Aquella alianza, de momento, las beneficiaba a ambas. — ¿Y qué hay de ti, Luz de Occidente? —continuó, rodeando la mesa hasta llegar a ella. — Insistes una y otra vez en lo mucho que me beneficia este pacto, pero… ¿Qué ganas tú con ello, además de una joven extranjera que te caliente el lecho cada noche? —Tomó su mentón, alzándole el rostro. — Algo me dice que la Reina de los Siete Reinos se ha visto obligada, por primera vez, a tragarse su maldito orgullo para preservar un reinado tambaleante y moribundo.

En ese momento, Cersei la besó con fiereza, entrelazando las manos en su nuca. El corazón de Dany comenzó a latir apresuradamente, pero no por temor. Le devolvió el beso con agresividad, mordiéndole el labio inferior y arrancándole bruscamente el camisón. Sabía a vino, y su piel era cálida, acogedora, tentadora. La prenda cayó al suelo y Cersei la atrajo hacia ella, deslizando el dedo corazón hacia el interior de sus muslos. Dany ahogó un gemido y cerró los ojos por un breve instante; dejarse hacer era tentador, pero esta vez no iba a permitírselo. Quería otra cosa.

Al fin y al cabo, por sus venas corría la sangre de un dragón.


End file.
